


The Greatest Sacrifice

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo's home was his sanctuary until it wasn't.  How do you find the strength to be selfless when it's going to hurt so much.  Gibbs & Ducky find out.





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Grab Tissues…. Grab some chocolate… Grab the drink of your choice. Hang on for a very emotional ride. This Bunny was given to me by JJd022980 in March, it took me a while to wrap my head around it to make it my own.

 

The journey begins here….

 

Jethro could hear his heart beating in his ears. The phone call stated that Tony had been attacked, he was in critical condition. They said that the likelihood of survival was grim. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Gibbs found that it was getting hard to breathe as he ran through the lobby to the elevator, pounding on the buttons waiting for the damn thing to open only to opt for the stairs.

 

“Ducky?” Gibbs shouted as he exited the stairwell. “What do you know?”

 

“A Captain Gelfand that is evaluating Anthony.” Ducky pointed. “He’s talking surgery, but he isn’t sure that Anthony is strong enough to survive it.”

 

“Doc?” Gibbs called out as soon as Gelfand exited Tony’s cubicle. “What do you think?”

 

“We were able to slow down the bleeding,” Gelfand scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t put him under, Gibbs. There is a ninety percent chance that if I put him under, he won’t pull through.”

 

“Is he in pain?” Gibbs questioned, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

 

“Yes,” the doctor’s honesty was brutal. “The meds aren’t touching him. You should also know that even during his lapses of consciousness, he hasn’t spoken a word or uttered a sound. Even when I was asking him direct questions, he wasn’t responding. I need to get back to him, I will be back to get you in a few minutes.”

 

Turning to Ducky, Gibbs took a deep breath. “Where was he found?”

 

“In his apartment,” Ducky said coldly. “Mr. Palmer and I were going over for dinner, Anthony was making us chicken alfredo. He’s very good in the kitchen, Jethro.”

 

“Ducky,” Gibbs growled.

 

“Yes, well, we were coming in the front when we were met by the local law enforcement officers and paramedics carrying our dear boy on a stretcher. I called you as we were driving to meet him. Where were you, Jethro? I had to call you a number of times before I could reach you.” Ducky was a bit indignant.

 

“I had someone to visit,” Gibbs whispered. He thought back to how he had thrown his phone across the room before leaving to go to the graves of Shannon and Kelly. He spent hours planting flowers and tending to their final resting place. “Left my phone at home when I went to see my girls.” The answer was barely a whispered, but the amount of pain that was it was like a shout.

 

“Jethro, I don’t think you should be the one to process his apartment. Your place is here with Anthony.” Ducky sighed. “I have already called the Director, he is sending Agent Burley and a team over. He says he was going to go with them, he wants to oversee the investigation himself.”

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Secretary Porter rushed up the hallway. “How is he?”

 

“They don’t think he’s going to make it,” Gibbs whispered. “They are trying to stabilize him before taking him to surgery.”

 

“What can I do?” Secretary Porter looked as helpless as she felt.

 

“Come with me,” Ducky pointed towards a small waiting area that was currently empty. “We’ll figure something out. Jethro, you need to be with Anthony. You may be the only one that can get through to him.”

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Captain Gelfand came out into the hallway. “You can go in now; we have a spot for you that is close to him, but allows us room to work. Talk to him, it may bring him comfort.”

 

Gibbs walked into the hospital room, his heart clenching at the sight of his friend. The amount of swelling made Tony almost unrecognizable. “Oh Tony,” Gibbs exhaled as he sat down, taking his friend’s hand in his own. “I know you can hear me, Tony. I’m here, I’m not leaving until you can tell me to go.”

 

With Gibbs in the room, Tony’s eyes slid shut. The need to rest was overpowering as he knew he was safe. The medical team buzzed around the injured man working to stabilize him.

 

“Talk to him,” a nurse whispered. “He needs something to concentrate on other than the pain.”

 

“Could Dr. Mallard join us?” Gibbs whispered. “He’s a much better story teller than I am. I’m not leaving, but he can rattle on for hours.” Gibbs chuckled lightly. “Can’t he, Tony? Tony has so much patience for him and his stories, sometimes I get short with him. Wonder what your favorite Ducky story is; I think mine is the drunk bag pipe playing in the middle of the square.”

 

“Gibbs,” Vance made his way into the room. “I brought you these books, they were on his bedside stand. Thought maybe you could pick up where he left off. Seems to be an avid reader.”

 

“These looks interesting,” Gibbs looked at the cover. “Would you mind if I back this one up, Tony? This is the book you were telling me about, I want thinking about asking you to borrow it when you were done.”

 

Pulling his hand from Tony’s, Gibbs was stunned when Tony’s breathing changed. “I’ve got you,” Gibbs whispered as he grabbed his hand. “I was going to open the book, but maybe we can get Director Vance to open it for us.”

 

Vance opened the book, took a seat next to Gibbs and started reading. He had allowed Fornell to work the lead with his agents so he could provide support to Gibbs and Tony. The fact of matter being, he had taken a liking to him after Jackie had been murdered.

 

“Tony,” Gibbs stood. “I need to hit the head and get a cup of coffee. Ducky is going to sit in my spot for a couple minutes, I will be right back.”

 

“Hello Anthony,” Ducky took Tony’s hand in his own. “Now, just relax. I will have Director Vance time Jethro, he’s got five minutes to handle those necessities before we go looking for him. Now, I was thinking about this book that you are reading, it’s a very captivating story. You must tell me where you learn about these books of yours. That last book you loaned me, it was a real page turner.”

 

“Tony shares books with you?” Vance smiled. “I love to read. What kind of books do the two of you read?”

 

“Well,” Ducky placed his second hand around Tony’s to give more support. “Young Anthony has provided me with hours of entertainment. You see, he reads a book, I get to borrow it after that. Sometimes, we both buy a book at the same time to read together and talk about. Once in a while, Mr. Palmer joins in on the discussion. We’ve had many a book discussion dinner at my home.”

 

“Next time you get a real page turner, give me a head’s up. I’ve been reading more after my work outs. Television just doesn’t hold my interest much.” Vance watched Tony as he spoke, the ongoing litany seeming to have calmed him.

 

Rushing into the room, Gibbs paused before turning to grab a nurse. “Don’t know what, but something is wrong.” The words no sooner left his mouth than Tony started to have a seizure, his body tensing and convulsing. Time seemed to stop as Gibbs, Ducky and Vance stepped out to watch helplessly.

 

“Agent Gibbs,” a nurse stepped out, motioning for Gibbs to follow her. “Come back in with me, the doctors want you by Tony’s side.” 

 

The seizures came one right after another, Tony’s body weakening after each episode. By the time the seizures ceased, Tony’s breathing was becoming labored, pained. 

 

“Gibbs,” Captain Gelfand motioned towards the hallway leaving one of the nurses to hold Tony’s hand in his place. “His body is shutting down; it won’t be much longer. I’m sorry, Jethro.”

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway looking like a lost child. He wasn’t there when Kelly died, he didn’t get the opportunity to say good-bye. This moment gave him an odd sense of gratitude that he didn’t have to watch his first born suffer the way he was watching his son.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky choked back the tears. “I am so sorry, my boy. There are no words for this moment.” Walking into the room, Ducky moved to the side of the bed and kissed Tony’s forehead. “I love you, Anthony.”

 

Turning to Vance, Gibbs growled. “Get back to the crime scene, you get me answers on what happened, Leon. What the hell happened to that cost Tony his life?”

 

Walking to Tony’s side, Gibbs sat down beside the bed. “Do you remember Baltimore? You certainly gave me a run for my money. As soon as you tackled me that day, I knew I wanted you on my team. I wasn’t sure you were going to go through with it.” Gibbs took Tony’s hand in his own once again. “I was a bundle of nerves until you stepped off that elevator and made the crack about the orange. Grew on you, didn’t it?”

 

Silence filled the air, Gibbs struggling hard to keep from crying. “I don’t know how to say good-bye to you, Tony. I always thought the roles would be reversed. I supposed they were on several occasions. I never thanked you for all the times you saved my life. Didn’t thankyou for saving me and Maddie, I should have supported you more and growled less.”

 

“Jethro?” Ducky walked into the room having seen his friend wiping at the tears falling. “Do you want to take a break? I will sit with Anthony.”

 

“No,” Gibbs took a breath that got caught in his throat. “I have something to do, but I’m not feeling brave enough to do it yet, Duck. Tony made every holiday and anniversary tolerable. I probably wouldn’t have survived this long without him. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, Tony. My heart feels like it’s going to explode in my chest.”

 

“You are deeply loved by myself and Jethro, Anthony. I can never say that my life was never blessed by a child because it was blessed with you. The bond we share, I will never find again. You are going to leave a gaping hole in my heart. You have been more than a co-worker, you have been a friend, a confidant and a son to both of us.”

 

“Tony, I know you hurt. I know it hurts right now, I know the pain is crushing you. In the past, I have begged you to fight. I am begging you to fight, Tony. Just know, that if the pain is too much, if you can’t hang on, it’s okay to go. I don’t want you to, but I understand that sometimes living hurts too much. I just need to know, that you heard me.” Gibbs moved to sit only to have Tony use the last bit of strength he had to pull him closer. “Tony?”

 

“Heard you,” Tony whispered. “Love you both, too.” With his last bit of strength, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo opened his eyes and looked into those of the man that he loved like a father, before closing them one final time.

 

Ducky reached up to silence the alarms on the machines as Captain Gelfand entered the room with Secretary Porter right behind him, her eyes filled with tears.

 

**Forty-eight hours later**

 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at the graves of his daughter and wife, his heart pained greatly by loss. He cried like he had never allowed himself to cry. Huffing out a breath, he pulled himself to his feet. Wiping his eyes, he walked to his car, his destination, home.

 

“Jethro?” Ducky called as climbed the stairs. “Are you dressed yet?”

 

“I am,” Gibbs sighed. “Just grabbing my jacket, Duck.”

 

“I’m scared, my old friend.” Ducky sat on the bed as he waited. “What if, if doesn’t respond when they take him off the ventilator?”

 

“Taft said that it was a risk,” Gibbs sighed. “The fact that he was able to get his heart started again, Abby says it’s a sign. The fact that she showed up with no time to spare, with his team, she says is one too. I don’t know what he went through, Duck, but I will find out.”

 

“The person or persons that did this to our boy will pay, won’t they Jethro?” Ducky tugged at his shirt, he felt silly, but Palmer had insisted they all wear OSU T-shirts on the day Tony was to be extubated; he felt in his heart it would bring good luck.

 

“I will kill those responsible for this, Ducky. That you can bank on. Now, let’s go I want to be there when they start to lift the sedation. He’s going to need us, Duck.”

 

“And have us, he shall.” Ducky smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty- eight hours earlier…

 

Gibbs struggled to grasp the fact that the lifeless body before him was his friend, surrogate son, and best damn agent he’d ever worked with. He wasn’t processing anything, in fact, he couldn't hear commotion in the hallway, a familiar voice bellowing orders. Everything was moving so quickly, hands were pulling him away from Tony’s body, he wasn’t ready to let go.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky called out. “Step back my friend.”

 

“This patient isn’t dead until I say he’s dead,” Taft started barking orders chest compressions, atropine, crash cart. It was all so loud, Tony’s body jerking off the bed as the electricity arched through his body. “We’ve got a rhythm.” Taft yelled. “Move it, we’re heading to an OR. Get a dialysis team standing by, we’ll get him hooked up when we get out.”

 

“Ducky?” Gibbs stood with a tear stained face looking at the spot where Tony’s bed was, his heart and head not connecting to anything that had happened. “Tony?”

 

“He’s alive, Jethro.” Ducky was relieved when Vance appeared just as Gibbs started to collapse. “Get him to this chair, he’s in shock.”

 

“Dr. Mallard?” A nurse from Gelfand’s team walked into the room. “There is a respite room for families just off the OR doors. I have a wheelchair coming in, why don’t we get him some place that he can rest while he waits.”

 

 

“Thank you, my dear.” Ducky helped Gibbs into the wheelchair, his friend was still stunned. “We’ll straighten him out once we’re out of this room.”

 

Vance took inventory of the room, picking up the books from the window ledge, he proceeded to follow Ducky and Gibbs. “How long do you think it will be before sends someone to update us?”

 

“As soon as he has something to report,” Ducky said softly. “He’s not one to report prematurely, he left me waiting for hours for an update on Jethro.”

 

“Duck?” Gibbs sighed as they entered the room. “How did Taft know?”

 

“I had Secretary Porter pull strings to get him and his team here,” Ducky explained. “I wasn’t sure if it would do any good, but I had to try to do something. That boy, he’s my world, Jethro. I can’t lose him; he’s not supposed to die before me. I’m eighty-three, he’s barely forty-eight.”

 

"I know, Duck." Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. "I didn't want to do that, Ducky. I didn't want to give up on him."

 

"You didn't, Jethro. You gave him permission to let go; you set him free. Exactly what a father would do," Ducky paused. "We should try to contact his father."

 

"I did," Gibbs inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. "His phone goes to voicemail, I left a message on my way here and another when I went to get coffee."

 

"Certainly, he would be here if he could," Ducky said softly. "He and Anthony have mended their proverbial fences."

 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Gibbs placed a call that he was dreading. "McGee, I need you to go to Tony's father's apartment and see if you can find him. Tell him to check his damn voicemail, his son needs him."

 

"Boss?" Tim called out. "What's wrong? What did I miss?"

 

"Tony was attacked, Tim. He was dead until Taft showed up and got his heart started again. Go find his father." Shutting his phone, Gibbs started for the door. "I need coffee, but I won't be far." Gibbs made his way down the hallway, briefly aware of Ducky’s phone ringing and Tim’s name ringing down the hallway.

 

Tim arrived at the hospital an hour later, Anthony DiNozzo Senior nowhere to be found. "He gone, Boss. Landlord said that he left on Friday evening; Tony took him to the airport. Landlord said he gave him two months of rent, said he would return before the next payment was due."

 

"It's probably for the best," Ducky sighed. "Anthony does not need the added stress of his father making a scene. He will get your message, Jethro. If he chooses to come back, we'll deal with it."

 

Hours went by before Taft surfaced. "He's alive, but he's critical. We removed his spleen, part of his liver, a kidney and repaired a ruptured diaphragmatic pericardium. He’s in a medically induced coma, we won’t lift the sedation for at least forty-eight hours.”

 

“Will he live?” Gibbs questioned softly.

 

“That’s going to depend,” Taft sighed. “Tony’s tough, he’s strong willed. Let’s take it a few hours at a time. Right now, I want to get him out of recovery and into ICU.”

 

“When can Jethro sit with Anthony?” Ducky questioned Taft. “That boy will respond to Jethro, even in a coma.”

 

“I know,” Cyril nodded. “Once we get him transferred down from the OR to recovery, you can sit with him. You stay out of the way, Gibbs. Let us do our job, you can sit with him as long as you want.”

 

Walking into recovery was a shock to Gibbs, Tony’s body hooked up to all sort of machines, tubes and bandages everywhere. Even in a coma, he looked in pain; something that tore Jethro’s heart out. “Tony,” Gibbs whispered as he took a seat. “Damn it, DiNozzo. I wish you could tell me who did this to you. I am going to make them pay, Tony. I swear to you; they will pay for this.”

 

“Agent Gibbs, I’m Patty. I’m Tony’s nurse. If you need anything, let me know.” Patty patted Tony’s leg. “We’re going to take very good care of you, Tony. You do your part, you sleep and heal. I got the rest for the next six hours.”

 

“Is he in pain?” Gibbs pointed to the pained features of his friend’s face. “He looks like he’s in pain.”

 

“He may be,” Patty sighed. “I’ll get Dr. Taft, let’s see what we can do to relax this handsome fella a bit.” 

 

Ducky stood back watching the gentleness that Taft exuded with not only Tony, but also Jethro. He was concerned that the stress was going to be detrimental to the health of Gibbs. 

 

“He’s medicated; I can see a slight improvement in vitals already. You were right, the pain was messing him up a bit. Now, I am going to lay down some ground rules here. Every day, when I make rounds, you are going to be checked over a bit too. I want you to eat three meals a day while Tony is our guest. You are also going to drink something besides coffee. We are going to bring a roll out and a reclining chair in here for you to get some rest. Tony’s nurse is going to be instructed that you are to sleep. The first night’s sleep that you miss, I will revoke your permission to be here. We’ll keep you close by so you are aware of any changes in his status.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded. “You’re not someone I am going to mess with Doc. This is where I need to be.”

 

“Gibbs,” Stan popped his head into the cubicle. “I need to speak with you for a minute.”

 

Stepping out into the hallway, Gibbs stood so he could listen to Stan and watch Tony, Ducky at his side listening intently, he wanted to know what happened to his young fella as much as Gibbs did. Stan lowered his voice to be sure it didn’t carry for Tony to hear, coma or not. “Listen, we finished processing the scene. Abby matched DNA to FBI Agent Ron Saks, Fornell is bringing him in. Director Vance, Secretary Porter and Agent Fornell are going to do the interrogation. I am heading back to observe so that I can keep you in the loop. I thought you should know.”

 

“Thanks Stan,” Gibbs paused. “Call McGee in, have him get the security camera footage from the apartment complex next to Tony’s it has a security system. Also, there is a traffic camera just down the street, see if you can pick anything up off of that.”

 

“On it,” Stan nodded. “I’ll be back after we are done, I’ll bring you coffee and some food. He’s a good guy, Gibbs. He doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“You make sure he gets justice,” Gibbs said softly.

 

“You make sure he pulls through this,” Stan gave Gibbs a look. “When it’s time for him to go home, I will be right there with you to help.”

 

Returning to Tony’s side, Gibbs sat pondering what could have sparked Ron Saks to try to kill his agent. As far as he knew, they had not had any contact outside of cases they had jointly worked with the FBI.

 

“Jethro?” Ducky watched the confusion cloud over his friend’s features.

 

“Can you go with Stan, Duck? Watch that interrogation, see what you think?”

 

“Certainly,” Ducky hurried for the door, relieved to having been asked, he wanted answers without waiting on Stan to report back.

 

Ducky watched the interrogation, he stood boiling over with anger as Vance took his turn grilling Saks. The man’s answers never changed, his demeanor wasn’t of anger, it was of confusion. Pictures of the crime scene and of Tony’s beaten body brought anguish and concern, not any type of satisfaction. As Ducky listened, he realized this man was not guilty. 

 

“He has an alibi,” Stan hung up his phone. “He didn’t do it. Dr. Mallard? Ducky?” Stan moved to kneel beside the chair of the elder man, gently pulling him into an embrace as he sobbed. “We’ll find the person, Ducky. I promise.”

 

Stan sat with Ducky in the hallway, outside the ICU, after filling Gibbs in. He didn’t know what kept him there other than the fact that he really adored Ducky as much as Tony did.

 

“Did you know that years ago, we had a Medal of Honor recipient turn himself in for murder? Of course, in his advanced age, the grief from the loss of his beloved wife, he lost touch with reality. Anthony got to know Corporal Yost, he took a real liking to him. Eight years after the case, we were in the middle of looking for the murderer of a midshipman when he got a phone call. Without a word, he walked out of NCIS and got into his car. Of course, Jethro was furious, he couldn’t figure out exactly what had gotten into the boy. Timothy traced his cell phone, found him at an area hospital. Jethro went to tear a strip off Anthony’s hide, I went with him to make sure nothing was wrong with the dear boy. When we arrived, he was sitting at the bedside of Ernie, holding his hand. The doctors found his card amongst his belongings. Corporal Ernest Yost died two hours after Anthony arrived, in the middle of telling him a story about his beloved, Dorothy, a smile on his face.”

 

“What did Gibbs do?” Stan questioned softly.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky wiped at the tears that were falling. “Jethro went into the room, sat down next to him and said nothing. He leaned in ever so slightly to touch Tony’s shoulder to let him know he was there. When Tony was ready, Jethro took him home, cooked him a meal and then camped out on his sofa leaving Timothy and Eleanor to solve the case. The only one that knew that Anthony had remained friends with Corporal Yost all these years was Jethro. He checked on him from time to time, each time, Ernie would tell him stories of his visits with Anthony.”

 

“Every day, we face death by saving lives,” Stan sighed. “I have always wanted to be law enforcement. I cannot imagine my life doing anything else. It’s probably strange to say, I know that I risk dying every time I strap on my gun and badge, but I never really thought about my death. I never really thought about what the life I lived would mean to those that are still here. Would someone be here to hurt for me, grieve for me like we are Tony?”

 

“Without a doubt, my dear boy.” Ducky smiled. “No matter where you are, you are still part of our family. You are still one of Jethro’s brood, you always will be.”

 

“Do you ever think about it?” Stan pushed gently.

 

“I think mostly about how painful it would be for me to still be alive and have to bury one of my boys. My heart would never recover if I had to bury you, Anthony, Jethro or Jimmy.” Ducky wiped at the stray tear.

 

“Do you think Tony can hear Gibbs?” Stan moved towards the window to check on his friend. “I don’t want him to feel alone.”

 

“You two have a special bond,” Ducky watched Stan closely. “Does this have to do with your loss of Lt. Cortland?”

 

“It does,” Stan nodded. “Tony stayed in touch, when I got back to the states, he came to stay with me for a few days while I went through Lizzie’s things. He made sure I ate something, we got really drunk, watched a lot of movies, played a lot of basketball and hit the gym pretty hard. He’s turned out to be like a brother, Ducky.”

 

“Funny how you find family where you least expect it,” Ducky smiled. “Why don’t we go in search of some good coffee, decent food and maybe one of those portable movie players, we could get Anthony a movie. Even if he’s not awake, I am a firm believer that he can hear everything going on.”

 

“Lead the way,” Stan nodded as he looked back one final time at his friends. “Can he have that in there?”

 

“As long as we don’t unplug anything to plug it in,” Ducky snorted with laughter. “We need to keep Mr. Palmer away from it too. The dear boy is a proverbial accident waiting to happen.”


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty Fours Hours to go… 

 

“Anthony, my dear boy. Dr. Taft is very pleased with your progress; he says you are doing much better than he expected. I, of course, am not one bit surprised. You have always been a fighter; always been strong willed.” 

 

“All qualities that I love in a patient,” Cyril smiled as he walked into the room. “I heard you talking, I wanted to check in for a minute. I’m sure Gibbs is probably spitting nails that I made him leave for a little bit.” 

 

“He was not happy,” Ducky smiled. “However, he was rather pungent and in need of a shave. I would not worry about it too much; he will be better for it when he returns. I was just about to show Anthony the socks and blanket that I purchased for him on my way here.” 

 

“James Bond?” Taft questioned as he looked at the blanket. “Where’d you find a Bond Blanket?” 

 

“I cannot divulge my sources,” Ducky winked. “You cannot truly appreciate a James Bond film, until you watch it with Anthony. We turn our MTAC into a movie theater from time to time. It started out as a Christmas tradition, but Anthony seems to show up with a movie whenever one of us are going through a tough time.” 

 

“You haven’t experienced the best that 3-D has to offer until you see it on the big screen in MTAC.” Jared Vance entered Tony’s room. “Tony, you aren’t going to believe it! I got picked second in gym class today. They were begging me to teach them the DiNozzo sinkanator.” 

 

“That is most impressive, young man. How long has Anthony been working with you?” Ducky questioned. 

 

“He’s been teaching me and my friend, Ronnie, his magic shot. He said that every kid has the potential to be great basketball players.” Jared explained. “You know those socks aren’t going to keep his feet very warm, right? His feet get cold, sometimes, he has on tube socks when we practice.” 

 

“Jared,” Leon stepped in behind his son. “What’s Ronnie’s full name?” 

 

“Ron Saks, Jr. is all I know, his dad’s an agent with the FBI. We talk a lot about our dad’s being in danger.” Jared sighed. “Tony was at practice with us two days ago,” Jared pulled socks from his pocket. “He loaned me his socks, took Ronnie with him so his dad could pick him up after work, he had a case.” 

 

“I’ll call Stan,” Vance headed out to the waiting area to make a phone call. 

 

“Can we put these socks on him? His feet get really cold, I washed them and put the blue stuff in too so they’d be soft.” Jared smiled as Ducky helped him put the socks on Tony’s feet. “He taught me it was okay to have happy times after my mom died.” 

 

“Every person has the right to happiness,” Ducky said softly. “Even you, Anthony. Especially, you my boy.” 

 

“I’m going to go find my dad,” Jared sighed. “Tony,” the young man walked to the side of the bed. “You have to get better.” Pulling a baseball card from his pocket, Jared placed it in Tony’s hand. “You promised me a game; my dad bought tickets this morning. He believes that you can beat this, I believe that you can beat this.” Tears started to fall, the little boy’s resolve dissolving. “You can’t die.” 

 

“Jared,” Vance moved to his son. “Come on, buddy.” Turning to Tony, Vance leaned down to the comatose man’s ear. “My son believes you can do anything because you have a big heart. I saw that heart with that pizza box monster, when you took two grief stricken children that would barely speak and made them laugh. I underestimated your ability as an agent and your integrity as a man. I was wrong, Tony. You are one hell of an agent, a damn fine man and a good friend. Next time, it’s my treat at Angelini’s.” 

 

Sobs from his son pulled Leon from Tony’s side, he needed to console his son and help him find a way to feel useful in Tony’s recovery. 

 

“Why don’t you two come with me,” Taft walked down the hallway. “This is where I plan to have Tony moved once we allow him to come out of the coma. Do you think that you could figure out a way to decorate this room?” 

 

“Yes,” Jared wiped his eyes and looked around. “I think it should be stuff that can go with him to Agent Gibbs’ house too.” 

 

“I agree,” Leon thanked Taft with a smile. “Let’s go make some plans, son.” 

 

“Everything okay?” Gibbs questioned as he took in the tear stained face of the youngest Vance. 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded. “It’s just real hard seeing him like that. When Ronnie and I play basketball with him, he’s always talking and laughing. Even when we suck, he doesn’t make us feel bad.” 

 

Smiling with pride, Gibbs started for Tony’s cubicle only to stop and take a seat when he heard Ducky’s voice. 

 

“I went to see mother on my way here today, Anthony. I am ashamed to say that it’s been many a week since I have been there. It’s mostly out of shame, I am too old to be on my hands and knees for a long time planting flowers and tending to her grave in the vision that I have for it. Imagine my astonishment when I arrived to find flowers, the exact flowers that I had desired planted for her. Then I remembered, you sketched it for me not that long ago. I was feeling down, my heart missing her. You took out your sketch pad and set off to work based on the ramblings of an old man. Your sketch brought me peace; today your love brought me joy.” Ducky broke down crying. “I do not know how to thank you for that, for giving me and mother that.” 

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath hoping to get his emotions under control. Leave it to Tony to do something that special for Ducky. 

 

“You have included me in so many things that most would say that I was too old for,” Ducky smiled. “The motorcycle ride for pasta, that has been one of the highlights of my life. At eighty-two years old, I was piloting a motorcycle, in the dark, for pasta with my family.” Settling back in his chair, Ducky took a deep breath. “Family, that’s exactly what you are to me, Anthony. Only family would bundle up a broken old man in his overcoat, drive him home, cook him a meal, change the bandage on his hand and tuck him into bed all without saying word.” 

 

Standing, Ducky moved to the window, he watched as the rain started to fall onto the parking lot below. “Only family would have left his name and phone number the nurse’s station of the rest home so that when my mother was dying, you would get the call. You sat with me for hours until she passed away, you didn’t budge for hours after she was gone. You waited until I was ready to go.” 

“Ducky?” Gibbs moved into the room, his friend was getting very emotional. “You need a break?” 

 

“Jethro,” Ducky paused as he searched for the words. “I think I will go get a spot of tea.” Turning towards the bed, Ducky moved across the room. Placing his head in the crook of Tony’s neck, he cried. “Oh Anthony, how I wish I could change this for you. I will be back in a little while.” The kiss to his friend’s forehead was an intimate, heartfelt gesture between two family members. 

 

“Ah Tony,” Gibbs sat down beside his friend. “You let everyone think that you are a clown; look at the things you do. You don’t think I know that it’s you that puts the food in my fridge after a hard case? Or that it was you that took a bunch of the endless fruit baskets after I got hurt and replaced them with soup, lasagna, spaghetti and chicken?” 

 

Fiddling with the newspaper on the stand in front of him, Gibbs sighed. “I know that you are the one that covers me up after I pass out under my boat, the one that has the coffee pot ready when I finally surface. You're never there when I come upstairs; I always wonder how long you stay and if you get any sleep yourself." 

 

"He sleeps," Palmer said softly. "In a sleeping bag and camping mat that he has stashed in a corner with an extra blanket and pillow. He worries about you; he really cares about you, Gibbs. You are a better father to him than his own father. You are better father figure to most of us than our own fathers. What you've done is given us a family, sometimes you fall short of seeing that." 

 

"Sometimes, I fall short of taking care of it," Gibbs sighed. "How did we get here, Palmer?" 

 

"I don't know," Jimmy watched Gibbs for a moment. "What I do know is that you will get us through it; together, we're going to beat this." Looking at Tony's feet sticking out from under the covers, the socks brought a smile. "Tube socks, he won't play ball without them, insists they make him run faster." 

 

"He's too quiet," Gibbs sighed. "Even when he's quiet, he's moving around. That is the hardest part, he's too quiet." 

 

"Tony was the first person to get Victoria to laugh," Palmer whispered. "Those faces makes, the noises he does. She loves him; she starts laughing as soon as she sees him now. He doesn't even have to anything." 

 

"I'd love to see that," Gibbs smiled. "He usually runs from kids." 

 

"What do you think he went through?" Palmer wiped at a tear as it slid down his face. "Do you think he was scared? I mean, I know he says DiNozzo's don't show fear." 

 

"Doesn’t mean he wasn't afraid," Gibbs replied softly. "I don't know, Jimmy. What I do know is that I will do whatever I can to make sure that he doesn't feel that again." 

 

Palmer walked over to the head of the bed, his hand resting gently on Tony's forehead. "There is something I need to say to you, something that I was always leary to say because it didn't sound very manly. I love you, you are the best friend that I waited for my whole life. You sleep now because when you are awake, I have a big surprise for you." 

 

With Palmer gone, Gibbs was left to his thoughts. "I never married after you joined my team. It was ten and a half years between when Shannon and Kelly died and you joined the team. I married three times, divorced three times, always felt like something was missing." 

 

 

"Something was missing until Tony came into your life?" Taft pushed his friend gently. "Is that what you were going to say?" 

 

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "He was and still is so eager to learn and to be loved. Tony comes with a childlike innocence at times, that's so endearing." 

 

"And yet you whip him like a puppy that peed on your favorite rug," Taft sighed. "Just because you don't think he's going anywhere; that he's safe, that doesn't mean you get to keep growling, snapping, slapping and snarling at him. He takes your abuse with grace, Gibbs. He shouldn't have to do that." 

 

"You're right," Gibbs sighed. "I don't know how to fix that." 

 

"You can start by having that second b stand for something other than Bastard, when it comes to Tony. I've spent time with him Gibbs, he loves you like a father. He would lay his life down for you. He's killed to avenge the fact that you almost died. I watched him sit outside your hospital room, tears streaming down his face consumed with the guilt of not being able to stop you from getting shot." Taft pushed his friend. 

 

"I watched him beat the odds of dying from the pneumonic plague because you ordered him not to die. He fought so he didn't let you down. Do you know how painful that was for him?" Brad set foot into the room, his voice tinged with anger. Moving to Tony's side, he leaned over and touched his forehead to Tony's. "Damn you, Buckeye. This isn't how your story is supposed to end, I refuse to believe this is your final chapter." 

 

"Pitt?" Gibbs placed a hand on Brad's back. 

 

"When he wakes up, you have work to do. I will never, for as long as I live, forget the look on his face when you quit and headed to Mexico. He showed up on my doorstep broken. You came back, dismissed him, treated him like garbage and added to an already bad situation with the team. A team that, by your example, treated Tony with such disrespect. He worked eighteen to twenty hours a day to keep what you threw away together, Gibbs." Pitt turned to Taft, he had enough of Jethro. "How's his lungs? I would like to be here when you start to wean him off the meds." 

 

"He's okay," Taft nodded. "Keeping a close eye on them. Tomorrow around 10 a.m., we are going to start to back off the meds. It could take days for him to wake up, Gibbs. So when I come in to do my rounds in the morning, I want you to go home and clean up. You pack a bag, you shave your face, take a shower and be ready to step up as the father figure that he regards you." 

 

Left alone once again, Gibbs stood watching the lifeless body of his friend. "I have never told anyone this before, Tony. After I buried my wife and daughter, I went to the beach. I sat on a rock from sundown until sunrise, a gun in my hand. I didn’t want to live anymore, Tony. Most of the time, I still don't. I pray to die; I wouldn't mind closing my eyes and never waking up again." 

 

There was a long silence, Gibbs heart aching at the memories of the past. "I started to say, you can't understand this pain. That's a lie, you were a child that lost his mother. A child that longed for love, affection and acceptance." 

 

"A child that went searching for it anywhere and everywhere," Joanna said from the doorway, startling Gibbs. "He's such a precious man, Jethro. I spent a lot of time with him while you recovered. Tony celebrated my son's life, honored his death and made sure his memory would be cherished. I learned a lot about him, just by listening to all those things that he didn't say. That little boy is still in there waiting for his mom to wake up, pull him into her arms and tell him a story that chase the monsters away." 

 

"What if," Gibbs felt as if the air had been sucked from the room. "What if, he's with her right now and doesn't want to come back." 

 

"You have to make sure that doesn't happen," Joanna squeezed Gibbs' shoulder. "You make damn sure that doesn't happen."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stood outside Tony’s room, his OSU T-shirt covered with a flannel to make him feel more like himself. Standing alone, he closed his eyes, his mind wandering over the last forty-eight hours feeling like he was getting lost in his own skin. “Ah, Tony.” The older man mumbled.

Rachel could see the far away, lost look in Jethro’s eyes. Turning on her heels, she went in search of coffee, hoping that it would bring Gibbs back from where he had drifted to.

“Thanks Doc,” Gibbs took a chair and placed it where he could see inside Tony’s cubicle, Taft and Pitt were diligently working on weaning Tony off the ventilator. Gibbs studied both men with great admiration, they were sitting vigil watching for a change.

“Here,” Rachel pulled an empty chair next to Gibbs. “How’s he doing?”

“They are weaning him off the ventilator,” Gibbs took a drink, relishing in the feeling of the scalding hot liquid as it burned his throat. “He’s taking breaths on his own.”

“I find that when I’m at the end of my resolve; it never hurts to just talk to someone.” Pointing to the sign at the end of the hallway that said Chapel, she smiled. “It’s kind of a one-sided conversation, but it’s been known to help.”

“Not much for praying, Doc.” Gibbs took another drink. “Besides, I think God gave up listening to me twenty-five years ago.”

“Depends on what you were praying for,” Rachel said softly. “Maybe, it took him ten years of searching and grooming to answer you. Your team isn’t typical, Gibbs. It’s a family, a close family. You play the role of father figure, Tony the older brother. Tim and Ellie are the younger siblings that still need a bit of guidance. Palmer is the cousin that Tony can confide in, Dr. Mallard, the grandfather.

“Abby?” Gibbs smirked. “Attention getting sister?”

“That exhausting sibling that you try not to upset,” Rachel laughed. 

Left alone with his thoughts, Gibbs soon found himself wandering down to the end of the hallway, stopping just outside the door. Opening it slowly, he looked around, studied the walls and the ceiling, his eyes taking in every nook and cranny, needing to make sure it was structurally sound. Stepping inside, he made it as far as the first pew and sat down, his brain unable to process any one thing.

“Saw you come in here,” Grace said softly as she slid into the pew beside him, two cups of coffee in her hand.

“Want to tell me why you’re shaking?” Taking the coffee from Gibbs, she placed it on the floor at her feet. “Talk to me, Popeye.”

“Nervous,” wiping his hands on his pants, Gibbs prayed that it would help him get his shaking under control. “What if he doesn’t want to wake up and this is as far as they get?”

“I can’t promise you that he’s going to come out of this,” Grace placed her hands over top of Jethro’s hoping to provide some form of comfort. “What I can promise you is that he’s had the best care possible both from the doctors and from you. If he doesn’t make it, it’s nothing that you did or didn’t do.”

“I want to fix it,” Gibbs wiped at a tear that was sliding down the side of his face. “I want to take out a magic wand and fix it. Make the pain go away, erase every single thing that I ever said in anger and frustration to him.”

“Life is not perfect,” Grace said softly. “We are not perfect. You, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are not perfect and we are all better people because of those imperfections that we all have. Gibbs, you have told me before how hard you are on Tony. Why are you that hard?”

“Come on, Doc.” Gibbs stood and started to leave only to have Grace follow him. 

“No,” standing between Jethro and the doorway, Grace refused to budge. “Why are you so hard on Tony?”

“Because I don’t want him to feel the pain that I have,” Gibbs growled as he spoke. “I never wanted him to feel such pain, ever.”

“In protecting him from you,” Grace paused. “You hurt him, Gibbs. He’s learned the lessons from it, that’s for sure. When he wakes up, you need to make sure he understands exactly what you were trying to save him from.”

“What if I don’t know?” Gibbs looked at Grace as if everything in his world was gone, there was such a haunted look to the man that the psychiatrist led him to the closest chair and made him sit. 

“I’m going to put Dr. Confalone in my purse,” Grace said softly. “This is Grace speaking to you, friend to friend. You know exactly why you’ve done everything that you have done, Gibbs. Right now, you don’t want to say the words, that makes that pain real. What you need to understand is that in your own bullheaded way, you were doing it out of love; just did it ass backwards.”

“Gibbs,” Taft came running down the hallway. “We’re going to pull the tube; I would like you there talking to him.”

“Come on, Popeye. Let’s go take care of the big brother.” Grace pulled Gibbs to his feet, her hand on his back steadying him as they walked down the hallway. Inside the room, they stood at Tony’s side, Gibbs holding his hand as they were able to successfully remove the breathing tube, his body reacting with some gagging and coughing.

“Easy, Tony.” Gibbs whispered. “Relax, it’s okay. I know that hurt, but it’s gone now. Take it easy, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Pitt watched the numbers on the monitor. “His levels are good on oxygen.” Listening to his lungs, he was pleased with what he heard. Leaning down, he placed his hand on the side of Tony’s face. “We’ve got you, Buckeye. You do your part and come back to us. Please,” Brad’s voice cracked.

“We’ll move him down the hallway in a couple hours,” Taft said gently. “Talk to him, he’s fighting his way back through a pretty thick fog, Gibbs.”

“I’ll be back,” Grace whispered softly in Jethro’s ear. “I’ll bring you something to eat when I do.” Moving to the head of the bed, Grace raked her fingers through Tony’s hair. “Hey handsome, I’m going to run out for a bit; I’ll be back with food for grumpy and a few surprises for you. Rest and listen to this knucklehead over here, he’s really worried about you.”

“Not used to be the one doing the talking, Tony.” Gibbs leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I wasn’t there when Shannon and Kelly were killed, I blame myself for giving Shannon my blessing to testify. If I had told her to ignore what she saw, they’d be alive. Kelly would be thirty-three, I would probably be a grandfather by now. There is no pain like losing a child, Tony. I don’t know that I can live through that again so I really need you to fight this, son.”

Standing outside the entrance to Tony’s room, Grace smiled, this was a small victory. She’d dedicate her days to come to making sure, they moved forward, both men moved forward.

“Dr. Confalone,” Fornell greeted the psychiatrist as she was about to get on the elevator. “Were you with Jethro?”

“I was,” Grace nodded. “They took the tube out, Tony’s breathing on his own. The doctors want Gibbs with him, talking to him.”

“Okay,” Fornell turned on his heels and got on the elevator with Grace. “What I have to say can wait, we can handle this case.”

“Tobias?” Grace watched the agony cross over the man’s face. “What is it?”

“DNA evidence showed that the trace under Tony’s nails was from Ziva David.” Tobias took a deep breath. “There was other biological evidence found on Agent DiNozzo from Ms. David.”

“There is something you’re not saying,” Grace put a hand up to stop the man from speaking. “She’s dead isn’t she?” The nod was confirmation leaving Grace and Tobias both struggling to figure out exactly what was the next move.

“Don’t tell Gibbs yet,” Grace sighed. “He can’t hide that from Tony; he needs to not have any secrets from him Tobias. They have a lot of work to do if Tony wakes up; that can’t even start if this is between them.”

“I know.” Tobias nodded his appreciation for Grace’s intervention. “You going out?”

“I’m actually heading out to get some shaving supplies for Tony,” Grace smiled. “What they have at the hospital is a bunch of dull razors that will irritate his skin according to Nurse Patty. She’s given me a list of things to get.”

“Want some company?” Tobias pointed to the list. “I need to feel like I am doing something besides just spinning my wheels with this case. Director Vance took it over; I think he feels I’m too close.”

“Are you?” Grace already knew the answers. Gibbs and Fornell were like brothers. Whether he liked it or not, he had a soft spot for Tony too, knowing the influence he had on Jethro’s life over the years.

“I am,” Fornell sighed. “Is he going to be moved into a different room?”

“Yes,” Grace nodded. “Nurse Patty put a few things on the list that she thinks will make him comfortable.” 

Tony started to shiver, Gibbs instantly on his feet as soon as he heard the first chatter of teeth. “It’s pretty cold in here, isn’t it?” Hitting the call button, Jethro sighed with relief when Nurse Patty appeared.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Oh my, you are cold. Let me get you an extra blanket, they set these rooms at a certain temperature, they don’t take into account that not all patients are comfortable freezing. There you go, honey. That should help. I’m going to go get a couple things, I will be right back.” Patty headed back down the hallway to grab a few items for her patient.

“She’s nice,” Gibbs said softly. “You will definitely be flirting with her when you wake up. Don’t run into many people that care like she cares.” 

“Okay sugar,” Patty returned. “I’ve brought you something that I think you are really going to like. These are flavored swabs; we’re going to give you some flavors. I bet your mouth tastes kind of nasty. Jethro, we wet them very lightly, then put them over his lips and just inside his mouth. Too much fluid is dangerous, we can do what we can to keep him comfortable.”

“I’ll take over,” Gibbs held out his hand for the swabs. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Nurse Patty smiled. “Call me if you need anything.”

“How is it that you have these women charmed without even saying a word?” Gibbs teased. “I remember you putting lotion on my face and arms when I was in the hospital. I have fuzzy memories of you holding a pillow to my chest and telling me to hug it.”

“You were coughing,” Palmer said softly. “We were trying to minimize your pain the best we could. Tony didn’t want you to hurt; wanted to take away as much of your pain as possible. Told me, that you have had a life time filled with pain, that you carry the pain and burden of ten people.”

“I don’t remember you being there,” Gibbs sighed. “I’m sorry, Jimmy. I remember after I got home; you brought me food and changed my bandages.”

“You had some pretty rough days,” Palmer put a hand on Jethro’s back. “Tony was sent after Daniel Budd by Director Vance, he had to leave you while you were still in surgery. They searched for him; not knowing if you were alive or dead.”

“He was led by pure anger and hurt,” Joanna stepped into the room. “He must have checked his phone every three minutes until Dr. Taft called him with an update. I’ve never seen a man weep, other than my son, until Tony. He didn’t know I was watching, but he sat outside crying. He carried such tremendous guilt over you getting shot.”

“If you had died,” Palmer choked back his tears. “Tony would have never been the same.”

“I know how he feels,” Gibbs whispered as he passed the swabs over Tony’s lips and tongue. 

“Gibbs,” Grace and Tobias walked into Tony’s cubicle in ICU. “They are ready to move him down the hallway. Same Nurse, just a different room.” Grace gently pushed Gibbs towards the door. “We are already working on getting it set up, let’s get your fold away put in there.”

Reluctant to leave Tony, Gibbs moved slowly, his eyes finally settling on Tobias, the pained look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Just got a call from Director Vance,” Fornell sighed. “Ziva’s body was found in D.C. with Tony’s bullet in it. Dr. Mallard is working on a time and cause of death.”

“Damn it,” Gibbs growled. “He can’t be told unless he remembers it on his own.”

“We know,” Grace nodded. “Come on, Popeye. Let’s get ready for Tony.”

“You knew about this?” Jethro’s eyes narrowed as he spoke. “Doc?”

“I knew,” Grace pushed Gibbs into the closest chair. “We decided to wait to tell you, but this information changed things. I didn’t want you to have to hide things from Tony, he knows you well enough to see through any attempt to deceive him.”

“You’re right,” Gibbs blew out a breath. “I can’t leave Tony, but I need answers.”

“Giving up control has to be hard,” Grace started to make up the roll away bed as Gibbs talked.

“Not something I am good at,” pausing, Gibbs looked around the room. “Jared did a nice job decorating this room, Tony will love it.”

In Tony’s room, Tobias gently shaved the younger man’s face with an electric razor. “You’re going to be relieved that I took care of this for you,” Fornell teased. “Gibbs with sharp objects is scary to even think about. I do hope you can hear me, I also hope that you know how much Gibbs loves you. You saved him, Tony. Many times, I didn’t think he would survive, for years, I actually expected to find him dead. You came along, that changed.”

Gibbs stood in the doorway with Grace, listening as Tobias spoke. 

“Don’t get me wrong, the pain still consumes him at time, but I haven’t worried about him eating his gun for years. I know he’s hard on you, Tony. His bite is pretty harsh; I have been on the receiving end numerous times. He’s just trying to keep you from making all the mistakes that he has in life. Sometimes, I think that helping you actually hurts you more. Listen kid, you pull through this and I will help you with him. Sometimes, you have to bite back.”

“Is it more convincing coming from someone you know?” Grace questioned as she pulled Gibbs from the doorway. “You have to let him make his own way, Jethro. A parent always wants to protect their child from harm, but they have to get the bruises to learn.”

“I’m not his father,” Gibbs gave one of his venomous looks towards Grace.

“No, you’re not. For some reason, I have heard that since his father has been in his life full time, you’ve pushed him away. You want to spend your energy trying to convince me you aren’t like a father to that man, but your actions ooze jealousy to me. He’s not replacing your position in his life with his father,” Grace stepped away to allow Jimmy to speak.

“She’s right,” Palmer pushed his glasses up on his nose. “He’s not replacing your position in his life with his father. He’s embracing the opportunity to know his father because you have pushed Senior on him at every turn. That man works so hard not to disappoint you that he keeps getting hurt when you make his gains in life seem like failures. Agent Gibbs, you can’t keep playing this game with him.”

“What game?” Gibbs snarled.

“This game, you have been here for days. I have seen you cry when you thought nobody was looking. I have seen you pray, curse and beg. I have listened to your stories and how you’ve claimed that the man, in that bed, fighting for his life, made yours complete. Yet, you can’t see exactly what it is that you’ve done to hurt him over the years. He stayed on your team, clung to that sense of belonging it provided in the early years, because you made him feel like he mattered. Until one day, you didn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah hell, Tony.” Gibbs sighed. “I’ve screwed up; I know that. I can’t change it; I can’t fix it. When you wake up, I can try to explain it. I don’t even know if that is what I want to say.”

 

Gibbs was standing at the window looking out, his emotions bubbling in his throat. “There have been so many things I wanted to share with you, tell you. I don’t know if I was scared of what you’d think of me, or if my being a function mute kept me from being able to say anything.”

 

Pressing his head against the window, Gibbs allowed the cold to seep in, a shiver grounding him. “My wife and daughter were killed, you know that. Abby had to investigate me during that whole Alejandro Rivera mess. Paloma Reynosa tried to kill my father and my work family, she wanted revenge for her father’s death.”

 

Taking a seat by Tony’s bed, Gibbs sat looking at a blank space on the wall, his eyes unfocused as he spoke. “I killed him, Tony. I went to Mexico with my sniper rifle, I waited him out and killed him. Shot him between the eyes, I didn’t feel a thing pulling the trigger, but I felt such pain when it was done. The last thing that I could do for my girls was kill their killer; the pain was still there.”

 

Placing his head on the bed, by Tony’s side, Gibbs allowed himself to sob silently. A gentle touch to his head pulled him from his agony. Looking up, Gibbs saw what he’d hope for, Tony’s eyes were open. “Tony,” Gibbs latched onto the hand that was touching his head. “Oh God, you came back.”

 

Tony’s hand pulled from Gibbs’, reaching up to gently wipe away the tears that were cascading down the side of Jethro’s face. Word didn’t come, the look of total support and love flowed off the injured man, breaking the lead agent once more.

 

“Are you in pain?” Gibbs whispered through the emotions. “I should get Taft.”

 

Pulling Gibbs weakly, Tony wouldn’t let go, he wasn’t ready to deal with the doctors that were about to descend upon him. “Can you talk?” Gibbs questioned. He was concerned that Tony hadn’t said a word. “Listen to me, son. If you don’t want to talk, it’s okay. A lot has happened, you don’t have to talk right now, but I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Gibbs?” Grace stepped into the room. “Oh wow, Tony. Hey handsome, it’s good to see you’re awake. Do you want me to go get Dr. Taft?” Grace looked from Gibbs to Tony, seeing the two men were deeply connected at that moment, she quietly handed tissues to both men. “I’m going to go get you some coffee, Popeye. I’ll find Taft, see if we can give Tony some water.”

 

“I’m right here,” Cyril said softly. “I didn’t want to interrupt. I’m going to do some quick checks, then we’ll get you some ice chips.” Taft was incredibly gentle with Tony. He examined him head to toe, but Tony never flinched. His eyes remained glued to Gibbs, the wheels turning in deep thought. “Okay, you are doing really well. I’m going to write some medication orders, some physical therapy orders and get you some ice chips. I’m going to leave Gibbs here with you; he’s been pretty worried about you, Tony.”

 

“He has,” Grace stepped forward. “Even found him in the chapel waiting for the walls to fall down around him.” Turning to Gibbs, Grace studied the man that had become a friend. “Tony, would it be okay if I sent him for some coffee? I will stay with you.”

 

A slight nod, Tony let go of Jethro’s hand, the tempo of the monitor increasingly slightly. “I’ll be right back.” Gibbs headed out, he needed to stretch his legs, work out the kinks in his back, hit the head and find coffee. He had hoped that he could do that rather quickly, but he trusted Grace with Tony.

 

“So, it’s me and you.” The smile was friendly as was the voice, Tony allowed her to hold onto his hand while she talked. “He’s been pretty worried about you. However, I want you to know, that Jimmy pretty much put him in his place, he explained to him all the things that he’s messed up over the years. He really wants to try to make them right, Tony. I know you don’t feel like talking right now, but if he’s willing to talk, do you think you can listen?”

 

Tony nodded, his free hand coming up to point to his mouth. “Ice chips,” Grace said as she hopped up and grabbed the cup and spoon. “I’m going to crawl up here with you for a second. One of the big disadvantages to being short is, everything is short! Arms and legs, I didn’t get to play sports or anything in school.” Gently, the woman at his side gave him the blessed gift of water, it didn’t matter that it was frozen, it was wet and felt good.

 

“I know you have some pretty rough things to process,” Grace smiled at her new friend. “Just know, it’s okay. Everyone that loves you is here for you, we’re all going to see you through this. I’d like to be on team Tony, if that’s okay. I’ve gotten to know a bit about you through Gibbs, he’s starting to talk a lot more.”

 

Looking around the room, Tony took in all the decorations. He loved every single thing that he could see. It was decorated in red and white, the colors of OSU. His face showed the wonder of it all, a bit of confusion as his brow crinkled as he tried to figure out who would do all of this for him.

 

“Jared Vance,” Grace smiled. “He had such a good time at it too. He charmed the pants right off one of the interns, had him on a chair hanging a lot of this stuff. Oh, he said to tell you he got picked second for the team in gym class. Everyone wanted to see those fancy basketball moves you taught him.”

Tony smiled, he was so proud of the young man. He’d had such a rough road after the death of his mother, but he managed to come through it to prove he was able to survive anything and everything that he was put up against. 

 

“I can see you are proud of him,” Grace smiled. “He’s pretty full of himself right now; his father is very grateful to you for all you have done. He was telling me about the pizza box monster. Told me how he feels a great deal of gratitude towards you because you made his children laugh.”

 

“He said, a dad never forgets what someone does for their child,” Gibbs repeated as he came in the room. “Went down to the snack bar, got you a snow cone. Figured a little flavor might be welcome. Has she been telling you tales of when you were sleeping? I trust her, but she’s got a real gift to gab. You have to watch out for her.”

 

The cup of ice chips that Grace had been feeding Tony from made their way down Jethro’s back, a yelp of surprise causing him to jump up. Tony tried to stifle his laughter, but he wasn’t successful. He liked Grace, she had fire and was not afraid of Gibbs. 

 

“He laughs!” Grace praised. “I have a million more tricks, just wait.”

 

Tony tried hard not to smile, but it was rather entertaining to watch someone spar with Gibbs and win. The demeanor Gibbs carried around this small woman put Tony at ease. If Gibbs trust her, he could to. Exhaustion pulled the injured man into a deep sleep mid laugh, Gibbs and Grace both watching to make sure he was okay.

 

“He’s just sleeping,” Grace said softly as she checked Tony’s pulse. “I have a dry OSU shirt for you, Popeye.”

 

“If that hadn’t made him laugh, Doc.” Gibbs tried to sound menacing, but he didn’t have it in him. “His not speaking, is a result of whatever he witnessed, right?”

 

“Yes,” Grace nodded. “All his scans are normal; this is an emotional response to trauma. He’ll talk when he is ready.”

 

"What can I do in the meantime?" Gibbs ran a hand over his face.

 

"What you've been doing," Grace smiled. "I'll be back later; I need to go see patients. I'll bring you something to eat when I come back. I'll see if Tony's allowed anything so I can treat him too."

 

"Thank you," Gibbs nodded. Moving back into the room, Gibbs quietly worked his way around the room setting it up so that he and Tony were comfortable. 

 

Taft wandered in and out checking on his patient, keeping an eye on Jethro as he did. Tony was starting to wake up when he heard Taft get stern with Gibbs. "Sit down," Taft pointed to the cot. "You are overdue for me to check you over. Cooperate and it will go smoothly, fight me and I will kick you out of here."

 

Gibbs was quiet as Taft did his thing, his mind was wandering over the events of the last several days and the things he still had to deal with. It wasn't until Taft put the tourniquet on his arm to draw blood that he even processed what was going on. "What's that for?"

 

"That is because you have avoided every checkup that I have had scheduled for you in the last four months. While I have you as a captive audience, I want to check everything out."

 

Tony's fingers brushed Gibbs' arm, his hand reaching for his friend. "Hey, I didn't know you were awake." Watching Tony's forehead crinkle as he looked at where Taft was working, Gibbs sighed. 'I am just fine. He's been over protective since he got here. It's easier to let him do what he wants, plus I don’t want him to kick me out."

 

"There is no cure for his stubborn streak," Taft teased. "Grace is going to bring you a milkshake and something soft to eat. We need to build your strength up and I don't think hospital food is going to do it."

 

"Tony!" Palmer walked into the hospital room. "Good to see you with your eyes open. I brought you some movies. Grace bought you a portable DVD player. You want to watch a movie with me while Agent Gibbs calls Abby to let her know you're doing better?"

 

Gibbs recognized Palmer's attempt for what it was. Exiting the room, he was met by Burley, Vance and four agents that were being placed outside Tony's room. "Leon? What's going on?"

 

"Ziva David was here to kill you, Gibbs.” Vance paused. “According to Director Elbaz, she did it without the backing of Mossad. The details shared with Orli were minimal, she was only briefed on Ziva’s intentions after her body was discovered.

 

“Why? Why would she want to kill me?” Gibbs was confused and concerned. If that was why she was here, what did Tony know and remember.

 

“All we were told was that it was personal,” Burley interjected. “Director Elbaz stated that Mossad had not given their support for Ziva to carry out your execution. We weren’t able to get any more information out of her than that.”

 

“Did someone take Ziva’s place?” Gibbs looked back towards Tony’s room.

 

“According to Orli, no. This was a personal vendetta that Ziva wished to carry out with the backing of her government or her people.” Stan finished. “We’re going to assign two agents to you and two to Tony. We’ll keep him safe, Gibbs. Until we know for sure, we’re going to keep him safe.”

 

“He’s not talking,” Gibbs sighed. “Hasn’t said a word since he regained consciousness. He interacts, he even laughed at Grace, but he doesn’t speak. When it’s quiet, I see him drift somewhere that is painful.”

 

“Maybe we should tell him,” Vance suggested. “You should know, that Ziva didn’t die from her bullet wound, she was stabbed. Dr. Mallard believes the belt she had on was in the just the right spot to apply pressure to the wound until she had left Tony’s building. Once she was far enough away, she started to examine the wound, that’s when she moved the belt and subsequently bled to death.”

 

“Gibbs,” Grace walked up on her friend. “I’ve got food for you and Tony. Why don’t we concentrate on healing the outside a bit more before we work on the inside?”

 

“Dr. Confalone,” Vance stepped up to the small woman. “With all due respect, I don’t think that is best to keep this from him.”

 

“I think,” Grace turned to look at Gibbs, she wanted his blessing before she continued. “I think that as his friend and psychiatric consultant on his case, I will be the judge of what is best for him. Now, if you will excuse us, we have food and a handsome fella that hasn’t had any in days.”

 

Walking into Tony’s room, Grace smiled when his nose perked up at the smell of dinner. “I see that you are hungry, handsome. I got you chicken, gravy and mashed potatoes to eat, a milkshake to drink. You don’t have to eat it all, but a few bites would make me really, really happy.”

 

Tony took the fork from Grace, he cautiously started eating until he was positive that his stomach could handle the food. It was warm and good, it filled up that gnawing pain in his stomach from not having any food for days. Appreciation was evident on Tony’s face as he closed his eyes to savor each bite. 

 

“Your fella knows good food, Popeye. I like that in a man.” Grace teased as she moved to sit with her own meal so she could enjoy the movie. “Jimmy, why don’t you split this with me. I can’t eat all of it.”

 

“Actually, I need to go. It’s my turn to pick Victoria up from day care.” Turning to Tony, Palmer hugged his friend. “You’re safe, Tony. Whatever you need to do, you do it. We’ve got your six. You have good people around you.” Pulling back, he made sure Tony was processing what he was saying, the nod was satisfaction. “I love you, my brother.”

 

With a full belly, Tony found himself drifting off to sleep. The pain was under control thanks to Taft’s medication schedule. Tomorrow was a brand new day, what would it bring? He wasn’t even going to worry about it until he had to. Gibbs was keeping his safe, he was where he could watch over him too. Right now, the top priority for both of them was staying alive.

 

Gibbs watched Tony drift to sleep, he could see the anguish in his features. Tomorrow, he would try to press him a little to see if he could figure out what he remembered. If Ziva was there to kill him, what part did Tony play in her plan. Why did she use the paralytic agent on him? Where was it administered? How long from the time of the incident until he was found? 

 

“God, Tony.” Gibbs blew out a breath. “You had to have been terrified. I remember when I couldn’t talk or move, those couple minutes were agony. I felt panicked, but couldn’t panic because of the drugs. I’m going to get you through this, DiNozzo. I don’t know how, but we’ll get through it.”

 

Tony reached out, his fingers finding Jethro’s hand, patting it in reassurance. Tomorrow.. Tony and Gibbs thought. Tomorrow, would be a different day.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dr. Taft,” Grace greeted her friend as she was walking into Tony’s room. “Just the man that I wanted to see. I was wondering, what type of activity you would recommend for your patient.” Grace winked at Tony, she wanted to get him out of that room and out of his head for a while.

 

“He can walk a bit,” Taft sighed. “I don’t want him doing anything that will pull those staples in his stomach. Very light exercise for a couple weeks,” Taft watched Grace’s face. “We’ll take it day by day, see how he is healing. Today, he can get up and walk.”

 

“Then we shall walk,” Grace smiled. “Handsome, you and I are going to go for a stroll. Popeye, you can get on the other side. Stan, you mind pushing the wheelchair behind us?”

 

“Not at all,” Burley stood, adjusting his weapon while Tony was turned away from him pulling on a bathrobe. “He’s anxious to get out of that bed,” Nodding in the direction where Tony was trying to stand. “I brought him some sneakers. His physical therapist told me that it would be better for him to walk with shoes rather than slippers or those weird socks.”

 

Tony looked at Stan with a shocked look on his face. His friend had actually gone to his physical therapist and asked what was best for him. In a DiNozzo world, that generally didn’t happen. People tended to assume that he was fine, Stan was different.

 

“So, I went shopping which was fun. I got you a pair of these pink sneakers that they were wearing at the Olympics. I figured they were top notch if the Olympian’s were wearing them.” Stan laughed when he saw the horrified look on Tony’s face. “Okay, so I got you the neon yellow colored ones. I really did start to buy the pink, but I just couldn’t do that to you. Gibbs, could you help him put them on? Tags are off, paper is out. New pair of socks are in the bag.”

 

Tony stood in his new shoes, a sigh of appreciation coming from his lips. In a gesture that made Grace want to cheer, Tony eased his way over to Stan and pulled him into a hug, his hand brushing against the gun tucked into the waist band at his back. “I’ve got your six, Tony. We’re going to figure all this out, but I will protect you and Gibbs.”

 

“Come on, Handsome.” Grace looped her arm in Tony’s. “I have been waiting for this moment, let’s go stretch our legs.” Tony walked the length of the hallways before his steps started to falter, soon Grace was forcing him down into the wheelchair and gently wiping away the tear of frustration that slid down the side of his face. “You walked really far,” Grace explained turning the chair around. “You’re recovering from major surgery, Tony. You need to give yourself a bit of a break. How about we go for a spin down the hallway, see what is going on? Treat you to the snack bar on the way back.”

 

Gibbs fell back to walk with Stan, Grace was establishing some trust with Tony, he needed to let it happen. By the time they made it to the snack bar, he found himself starving. He watched as Tony studied the menu on the wall, trying to figure out exactly what it was that was catching his attention. The various smells coming from the kitchen area had his friend’s stomach growling. 

 

“Do you know what you want?” Gibbs questioned softly.

 

Nodding, Tony opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come. Hanging his head in frustration, he placed his hands on the wheels and started to back away only to be stopped. “Listen son,” Jackson’s voice played in his head. “My boy may be a jackass, but he loves you. You don’t have to speak to communicate with LeRoy, he will figure out.”

 

“It will come in time,” Gibbs reassured as he stooped down by Tony to be at his height. “I am going to get a burger, some onion rings, milk shake and a bottle of water.” Looking to Tony, he smiled slightly, his gut easing when he saw that he was studying the menu again. Tapping Gibbs arm, Tony looked at the menu and held up six fingers. “Bacon Cheeseburger sounds good, I think I am changing my order. You want your usual on it?” Getting a nod from Tony, Gibbs watched. “You want 1. Fries, 2. Onion Rings, 3. Cheese Sticks or 4. Potato Chip?” One Finger then another went up, Gibbs laughed. “Want to split the fries and get our own onion rings?” Rewarded with a nod, Gibbs motioned for Stan to watch Tony. “You want anything, Stan?”

 

“One of those cheeseburgers, a thing of Onion Rings and a root beer float.” Stan smiled when Tony’s head came up, he hadn’t even studied the drinks.

 

“You want a root beer float, Tony?” Gibbs watched at Tony studied the drinks, his head nodding as his fingers added a four.”

 

“Root Beer and a Root beer float, got it.” Turning to Grace, Gibbs pointed towards the counter. “Lunch is on me, Doc. Order what you want. I have growing boys to feed.”

 

“Gibbs,” Stan called to his Boss. “He’s signing something.”

 

“Got it, no pickles.” Gibbs sighed as he turned back around.

 

“You’re doing fantastic, Gibbs.” Grace praised. “Right now, it’s about bonding. When he’s ready, he’ll talk. Opening his mouth, trying to get the words out, it was real progress.”

 

Tony relaxed as he ate, it was carefree. Everyone was sharing their sides, Tony was coveting his drinks, but looking longingly at Gibbs’ milkshake from time to time. He felt safe, he had no idea why, but he felt safe. There were things to deal with, but nobody was pushing him for details and he was fine with that.

 

“There you are,” Palmer sighed with relief. “I’ve been looking all over for you, I followed my gut, which was hungry and found you. I brought you company.” Breena and Victoria entered the snack bar, the little girl getting excited to see her uncle. Tony pointed to the fries for permission relieved when Jimmy said yes. Picking up the little girl, Tony handed her a french fry while she jabbered about everything she could see.

 

The afternoon was spent watching a movie with the little girl, a trip to the gift shop for which Tony was grateful his wallet had magically appeared in his nightstand drawer. There was such a feeling of family that washed over him, that he struggled to forget his pain.

 

“Hey,” Stan moved into the sitting area down the hall, Tony had wheeled himself out of his room while Gibbs hit the head. “You want to talk about it?”

 

Tony nodded, he trusted Stan. “Want me to start?” Stan pushed gently getting a nod from Tony. “Ziva is dead, she died from a stab wound to her abdomen. We found a paralytic agent in your blood when you were brought in. Was Ziva the one that hurt you, Tony?”

 

Tony nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but words failed him.

 

“Did you stab her?” Stan questioned softly seeing that Tony shook his head no only to make a shooting sign. “Okay, she was shot too. That didn’t kill her, Tony. Did you see who stabbed her?” Shaking his head no, Tony sighed. “Tony, we’ve been told that Ziva was here to kill Gibbs. Did you know that?”

 

Nodding, Tony wiped a tear and pointed to himself. “She was here to kill you too?” Stan questioned getting a shake of the head to let him know that was not correct. “Okay, was she going to kill Gibbs to hurt you?” A nod, the story was coming together. “Tony, do you know why she was going to kill Gibbs to hurt you?” A nod, Tony folded his arms like he was rocking a baby. “She had a baby?” A nod. “Tony, did Ziva have your baby?”

 

Sobs came from the injured man, Stan pulling him close as he allowed him to sob out his angst. “Gibbs, we need to get him back to bed, he’s going to fall out of this chair.” Stan called as he leaned Tony back.

 

Grace was in Tony’s room, a basin of warm water ready. She gently wiped his face, neck and chest. “What you did out there was fantastic, Tony.” Grace praised. “I am so proud of you.”

 

Gibbs watched as Tony slept, his mind racing through everything that they had learned. Stan was already back at NCIS working on what happened to the child that Ziva claimed was Tony’s baby. There was need to figure out how Ziva got stabbed if that wasn’t Tony’s doing.

 

“You know,” Gibbs sighed as he looked out the window. “You are the best partner that I have ever had. You’re the best partner any cop could have. Your partner, in Baltimore, was dirty. You said your peace, you walked away. Knowing that you knew what he was, it was what he needed. You didn’t hang it over his head or use it to get somewhere.”

 

“Hey,” Grace walked back into the room, a chocolate milkshake in her hand. “He’s going to want something cold when he wakes up.” 

 

Tony’s hand reached for the drink, a nod of gratitude. “I didn’t know you were awake,” Gibbs sighed. “You’re getting good at tricking me, Tony.” It was a tease, but it was more than that. “When you get out of here,” Gibbs stood and walked to the window. “Would you like to go out on the boat with me?”

 

Tony was stunned, Gibbs never took anyone out on the boat. Nodding, he took a drink as he pondered why. Gibbs leaned against the window’s ledge. “I named it The Kelly,” Jethro whispered. “Never had anyone on her before, it just feels right to share her with you. You’d have liked her, Tony. She had fire, she loved horses and the water. She could draw, play piano and sing. She loved to play ball, I think you two would have been soul mates.”

 

Pulling a picture out of his wallet, Gibbs handed it over to his friend. “This was taken the last time I saw her, I deployed and they died about two months after that. I was in an explosion in Kuwait, spent nineteen days in a coma. The last words I had heard before the explosion were, ‘I’m sorry, Gunny. Your family is gone.”

 

“You don’t want to wake up when you are in that kind of pain,” Grace whispered. “I can’t imagine how consuming that pain was.”

 

“Lost my memory about eleven years ago,” Gibbs paused. “Woke up, thought I was back to that day that I woke up to have them confirm that my wife and daughter were dead.”

 

“How did you deal with that?” Grace pushed.

 

“Ran away, retired and moved to Mexico with a friend.” Gibbs sighed. “Tony took over the team, did a damn fine job running it. Then one day, I decided that I was coming back. Dumped his things in a box on his old desk, treated him like dirt as I struggled to get my memory back and hurt our relationship in the process.”

 

“He stayed on your team despite being given his own team by Director Shephard.” Grace watched the surprise on Tony’s face. “Why do you think that he did that?”

 

“To watch out for me,” Gibbs turned around and sat down. “To protect me from myself and to keep our team together. He deserves his own team, he really does. I don’t want to lose him on my team, but I want the best for him. For you, Tony; I want you to live up to your potential as an agent and man.”

 

“You told me a couple days ago that you’ve hurt Tony,” Grace watched the pain on Gibbs’ face.

 

“I pushed him away,” Gibbs scrubbed at his face, Tony deserved this. “I pushed him away because I was getting too close, I pushed him away so he stopped trying to be like me. I don’t want you making the same mistakes that I have.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that pushing him away,” Grace paused and studied both men. “You’ve said over and over again that your family is a team and you like it that way. Yet, you still push people away. A family is made of love, Gibbs. Did it ever occur to you that pushing Tony away was going to push him to try harder to get your relationship back to where it was? That he’d do anything so you loved him again.”

 

“I never stopped loving him,” Gibbs looked to the ceiling, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. “I never stopped loving you, Tony. I just wanted better for you. I pushed your relationship with your father because I knew that all your life you wanted that.”

 

“Then when he had it, you got jealous.” Grace moved closer to Tony so she could touch his hand and arm, he needed that human contact to ground him. 

 

“Yes,” Gibbs growled. “I got jealous, I got jealous because that man didn’t deserve to call you son. You are more of a son to me than he has ever been a father to you.”

 

“Maybe you were a bit pissed off too?” Grace squeezed Tony’s hand in reassurance. “Tony’s father was alive and in the area to spend time with his son. Your father died, Jethro. Your father died in his store while you were at work, you lost that chance with your father and it made you mad.”

 

“I didn’t get to say good-bye,” Gibbs whispered. “He died and I never got to say good-bye.”

 

“You said I love you,” Tony whispered.

 

“What?” Gibbs looked up, stunned that Tony had spoken. “What did you say, Tony?”

 

“The last words you ever said to your father were, I love you, dad. I heard you.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as he watched Gibbs. “I really miss him, Boss.”

 

“I do too,” Gibbs wiped at his tears. “I do too.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Gibbs,” Stan sat down across from his former boss. “I went through Tony’s desk. Did you know that he was investigating his ex? He was looking into the inner workings of IDG, he may be onto something here. Vance has been briefed. After looking through the file, the evidence collected, and the theory that Tony had written, it’s possible that Dr. Jeanne Benoit-Woods is carrying out her father’s business.”

 

“What did Tony find?” Gibbs took the file from Stan, reviewing all the reports that Tony had written on the investigation, his gut started churning. “He has done everything by the book,” Gibbs looked astonished. “Went out on his own, but kept it all by the book.”

 

“He’s good,” Stan pointed to a second folder. “I have been doing some investigating of my own. “Jeanne’s father died under mysterious circumstances. According the file, Director Shepherd and Tony were both prime suspects in his murder.”

 

“Yeah,” Gibbs nodded. “That was ugly, Director Shepherd came through for Tony, though. Deflected the attention off of him, right back to Jeanne.”

 

“Did anyone consider when looking at the evidence that perhaps Director Shepherd had help killing Rene Benoit?” Stan pulled pictures out of the second folder. “These marks are made by interrogations tactics used in Mossad to render a victim helpless so they can be executed.”

 

“Ziva,” Gibbs sighed. “I thought the investigation pointed to Director Shepherd. I stopped looking, she was trying to get justice for the death of her father.”

 

“Also killed by Mossad,” Stan showed Gibbs the report that Ducky had written. “Director Shepherd had given Dr. Mallard a file to keep safe, he had forgotten about it until yesterday. After examining the contents, Director Vance, Doctor Mallard and myself, believe that Jasper Shepherd was killed by Eli David. Ziva killed Jeanne’s father.”

 

“Jeanne figures it out,” Gibbs started pacing the room. “Wants to get revenge against Ziva for the death of her father, but why did it take her so long?”

 

“Maybe it didn’t,” Stan pulled out a map that Tony had notes written on. “The guns that Jeanne was running passed through Mossad territory on several instances. What if in the midst of this, Jeanne’s path crossed with Ziva, they square off because of Tony.”

 

“I can see Ziva threatening to kill Jeanne the way she killed her father,” Gibbs turned towards the window to think. “Jeanne would have taken from Ziva what she found to be the most painful loss, her child.” Turning back towards Stan, Gibbs shook his head to clear away his anger. “Tony and Ziva’s child. She’d hurt two of her enemies in one swoop.”

 

“Now to prove that theory,” Stan looked down the hallway just as Taft, Gelfand and Pitt were turning the corner. “Gibbs, you better go meet up with Tony’s doctors.”

 

“Call Vance,” Gibbs opened the door to the hallway. “Have him come here, we need to talk about this before I approach Tony with this.”

 

“Gibbs,” Taft called out. “We’re ready to release Tony, tomorrow. That is if you have everything ready at the house for him. He’s not going to be able to do those stairs yet, Jethro. It’s at least three weeks before he can tackle them; give him three weeks. I want a solid month post op. There was a lot of damage, Gibbs.”

 

“He’s doing well with his lungs, I don’t foresee any issues. However, I do think keeping him elevated for a few more days would be best. Give his body more time to recover before we tax it by trying to make it function normally.” Pitt watched as Gibbs processed everything.

 

“Do we need a hospital bed?” Gibbs questioned. “I had them set up beds in my living room, I don’t want to leave him. If we need a hospital bed, we can switch one out.”

 

“Grace was getting a wedge pillow,” Taft interjected. “She has one at home, long story, but it helps.”

 

“She has lung problems?” Gibbs was a bit sidetracked. 

 

“Nothing that being on a slant when she sleeps doesn’t help,” Taft handed Gibbs instructions. “His diet is anything he will eat, as you already know. However, the list of activities, is a different story. He has to be careful for a while, Gibbs.”

 

“He will be,” Gibbs nodded. “I’ll go break the news to him.” Walking down to Tony’s room, Gibbs eased the door open. “Tony?” Gibbs made his way into the hospital room. “Just met with Taft, Pitt and Gelfand; they are releasing you tomorrow. I know you aren’t much for talking these days, but could you tell me if you’re okay with coming home with me for a while?”

 

Nodding, Tony turned back towards the window. His heart was broken, his child, a child that he never even got to hold was dead, along with the woman that he thought he loved at one point in time.

 

“Go get things ready, Gibbs.” Grace said softly as she walked into the room. “Tony and I are going to go for a walk, get some fresh air. I have a pizza coming in a bit, we’ll eat and watch a movie.”

 

“He’s not said a word since he told me he missed my father,” Gibbs reminded Confalone.

 

“I know,” Grace sighed. “Been a long week of waiting for him to say something, I understand that. He’s got a lot on his mind, a lot he can’t really understand, right now. Give him time, Popeye.”

 

Grace sat outside with her patient, they both remained silent as they watched the people go by. Tony’s mind was still trying to deal with the fact that Ziva wanted him dead and that she was going to hurt Gibbs to make him suffer. 

 

“I know that you have a lot going on in that head of yours,” Dr. Confalone said softly. “I’m a great listener, if you want to talk it out. Eventually, you are going to need to talk to someone, I would be honored if it were me.”

 

Tony’s head raised up, his eyes scanning the grounds before him. A glint of light attracted his attention, instinct took over and soon Grace found herself on the ground. Tony stood, his hands firmly gripping the gun that he had been keeping inside his bathrobe. Two strides forward turned into six and Tony found himself face to face with Trent Kort.

 

“Hello, DiNozzo.” Kort smirked. “You look like a strong breeze would blow you over, my boy. Why don’t you just hand over the gun, it will make it that much less that I have to do. I am going to kill you, Tony. For the simple reason that I hate you. I am going to watch you die like I watched Ziva die, slowly.”

 

Tony’s eyes were set with pure anger and hatred; his hand raising to place his weapon at Kort’s temple. Shots rang out, Tony’s was followed by Vance, Gibbs and Burley. “Tony,” Gibbs hurried to his friend’s side. “Come on, I’ve got you. He’s dead.”

 

Handing over his weapon to Gibbs, Tony turned to retreat, his eyes fixed on the woman that he knocked to the ground. Pulling her to her feet, Tony held her close while she struggled to gain composure. “Are you okay?” Grace questioned as she looked up at Tony. “You saved my life.”

 

“You remind me of Kit De Luca in Pretty Woman,” Tony shrugged, the first words uttered in a week. “Did you get hurt when I pushed you?”

 

“A few bruises,” Grace smiled. “Kit De Luca, huh?”

 

“Tony!” Brad hurried down the sidewalk. “You okay, Buckeye?” Brad ran his hands over Tony’s body looking for any signs of bleeding.

 

“Yes, check over Dr. Grace. She took a hard fall.” Tony’s vision started to get black around the edged. “Brad?”

 

“Get a gurney!” Brad shouted. “I’ve got you, Buckeye. Easy now.”

 

“Gibbs,” Tony mumbled. “Didn’t say baby.”

 

“What does that mean?” Brad questioned.

 

“Is he okay?” Gibbs snapped. “Pitt?”

 

“Yes, he’ll be fine. He over did it, we’re going to check to make sure he didn’t tear anything. He’ll be back in his room in no time.”

 

“Director!” Gibbs called to Vance. “You stay with him, don’t leave him until I get back. Stan, you’re with me.”

 

Tony woke hours later, his whole body ached. Grace was sleeping in a recliner at his side, a sling on her left arm was the reminder of how close they came to losing her. “Grace?” Tony whispered. 

 

“Hey handsome,” moving to the bed, Grace eased herself on the side mindful of her bruised body and Tony’s exhausted limbs. “Are you in pain?”

 

“I ache,” Tony looked around. “Where’s Gibbs?”

 

“Following a hunch,” Grace sighed. “You were mumbling in the emergency room, Gibbs listened. Something you said, it got him thinking.”

 

“What did I say?” Tony shifted in the bed. “I don’t remember.”

 

“You said,” Stan stepped into the room with a smile on his face. “You said, Kort didn’t brag about killing your daughter, just Ziva.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs made his way into the room, a beautiful little girl in his arms. “This is Tali, your daughter. You were right, he didn’t kill her. He sold her to Dr. Jeanne Benoit Woods.”

 

“Boss,” Tony gasped as he put his arms out. “She’s beautiful.”

 

“She is,” Gibbs nodded. 

 

“I found the file that you had on Dr. Woods and The International Doctor’s Group. You were correct, that was a front to continue her father’s work as an arm’s dealer. Her husband had no idea, he thought that he was doing good in third world countries with no clue that his wife was running weapons and drugs through.” Stan watched Tony’s face as the little girl shifted in her sleep. “You are going to be one hell of a father, Tony.”

 

“About going home with you,” Tony looked down at his daughter. 

 

“I want both of you, Tony.” Gibbs smiled as he pulled a newly purchased doll from his inside jacket pocket. “You’re family, Tony. You were willing to sacrifice your life for me. I don’t know how to repay that.”

 

Looking down at the sleeping little girl, Tony wiped the tear from the side of his face. “You already did, Boss.”


End file.
